Merlin and BBC Overall Songfic Crack!
by soopergirl35
Summary: Crack songfic set courtesy of soopergirl35 and MerlinPsych. There is I Could Have Danced With Knights, which is a Mergana songfic of the series, and now includes On My Own Streetcorner, which is based off of my fangirl brain layout. Category is Merlin because that is where most of the characters come from. Now stop reading this and enjoy our insanity!
1. I Could Have Danced With Knights

_**The Amazing Parody**_

_**I Could Have Danced With Knights**_

* * *

**Morgana-**

Bed! Bed! I can not go to bed!

My head's too full of Merlin to set it down.

Sleep! Sleep! I shall not sleep tonight.

Not for any jewels or the crown.

I would have danced all night.

I would have danced all night.

And still would beg for more.

I would have spread my wings

At that smile that he brings.

And neckerchief he wore.

I do not know

Why it was so exciting

For all at once my heart took flight

I only know that he

Has magic just like me

I would have danced, danced, danced

All night (with my knight)

**Mordred-**

It is past three now

Do you agree now

You really should be in bed.

**Morgana-**

I would have danced all night.

I would have danced all night.

And still would beg for more.

I would have spread my wings

Though I'm not a Dragon thing.

_(Merlin pops out from under bed)_

NOW MERLIN'S ON MY FLOOR!

I might not know

How it was so exciting

Why all at once I got a heart attack

I only know when he

Tried to poison me

I could have died, died, died…

(this whole song is crack)

**Agravaine-**

I don't understand, dear.

I would have ran, dear.

For you, it's time to sleep.

**Morgana-**

I'm going back to knights.

I'm going back to knights.

'Cause Merlin's on my floor.

It is disturbing me

That he is stalking me

And just might trick me more.

I'll never know

That he was Emrys all along

So I burst out in fearful song

I only know when I

Decided he should die

I could have danced, danced, danced

With shirtless knights (all night).

* * *

**As is said in the song, the second verse says that this is indeed crack. This is musical-theatre-audition-induced madness, and I, soopergirl35, take full blame for the inspiration by falling on my floor while trying to dance to _I Could Have Danced All Night_ from My Fair Lady. This songfic was co-written with my good friend MerlinPsych (who put in the thing with the shirtless knight, sorry Mum, wasn't my idea). Youtube the song and let it play in the background for the full experience. That's what we did, and we enjoyed dying on the floor. From laughing. It's probably only funny to us, and I should really stop typing since every other word is misspelled and has to be retyped. Enjoy our post-audition-sad-from-no-callback insanity!**

**~soopergirl35 and MerlinPsych~**

**Disclaimer-We do not own Merlin or My Fair Lady**


	2. On My Own Streetcorner

_**The Other Amazing Parody**_

_**On My Own Little Streetcorner**_

* * *

I am as nerdy as they come

I write fanfic every day

In my head, the characters live near

Each other on the street

On my own streetcorner

In my own little square

I can see anybody I want to see

On the wings of a dragon I can fly anywhere

And I'll meet my favourite people from BBC

There's a consulting detective and a Timelord

The greatest sorcerer there ever was

And a prince who isn't grateful all the time, but

Is pretty good at wielding a sword

These are men girls go mad for

Love's a game they could play

And people sigh over them everywhere

And as long as they stay on my own streetcorner

I can see them anywhere

_(Pause for pictures of favourite BBC shows)_

I can meet whoever I want to meet

Like a knight who's immortal and a knight with no sleeves

And a hobbit with really hairy feet*

And a boy whose past will not define his future

He's dead but in my mind he's still alive

Also there's a guy who's really been supportive

Even though he's always being left behind

I am lost in my daydreams since they can't do much harm

Though I obsess far more than I should

Even though sometimes I must forgo my homework

I don't care, I just want to watch my show!

* _(not the BBC, but he's still British so it counts, and I put this as a footnote I didn't want to MST but this is still relevant and I don't want anybody getting on my case because The Hobbit is not BBC.)_

* * *

**This was inspired by a conversation I had with MerlinPsych, and it was her audition song (_In My Own Little Corner _from Cinderella) that helped me write this. Not co-written this time, more like helped along by MerlinPsych, most of the lyrics are my own and not hers. As with _I Could Have Danced With Knights,_ I would recommend watching this with the Youtube music to enhance your experience. Also, this songfic is based off of how the BBC looks to me in my crazy fangirl brain, basically the fact that the BBC has like 50 actors and in my head they all live next to each other and are great friends. Finally, see if you can figure out who all the characters are!**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own the BBC (or The Hobbit) and I also do not own Cinderella or any of the songs from it.**


End file.
